User blog:KombatKid1/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Newcomer Predictions
Geno -Using the ballot to add highly requested characters -Nintendo’s & Square Enix’s relationship -Ridley & Rool are top 2 most requested characters & Geno is #3...from what I know -Sakurai wants Geno in, wanted him in since Brawl -Mii Costume in Wii U/3DS, most popular Mii Costume Characters gets there own character Ultimate (Inkling, King K. Rool, Chrom) from what it seems like -Nintendo has the rights to Geno as shown by the Mii Costume -Square Enix allowed Nintendo to include Cloud in Smash 4, as well as Geno's Mii skin, so it certainly isn't out of the question. -Geno was a Mii skin in Smash 4 - and Geno was a special case, because he was the only Mii skin to receive a splash screen. Bandana Dee -A very popular request in all of the world -A very popular request of one of the most popular Kirby characters, which is Sakurai’s game series -Placed very high in the ballot -King Dedede’s Final Smash, Masked Dedede, Cage Fight, in the original games, Bandana Dee was part of that cage fight but is not in the Final Smash, meaning he could be a Fighter -Daisy was correctly predicted for smash because her Amiibo’s code allowed her to be included in additional games. Waddle Dee’s Amiibo has a similar code that many have speculated could allow him to be in Smash Bros Ultimate as well. Skull Kid -In the Smash direct, in the room Sakurai was in, there were 2 chairs behind him, colours of the chairs were purple & yellow, Tatl & Tael. And the pillows on a couch behind him very much match the colour scheme of Skull Kid. 2 things pointing at a character...COINCIDENCE, I THINK NOT! -Loz18, a leaker who got everything correct about Smash so far states that Skull Kid has more than a likely chance of getting in -About the chairs & the pillows, Sakurai seems to like making random, coincidental stuff in our minds actual teases to a character. A few days before the Smash direct, he says he’s worked really hard on the game that he has red eyes ans tired. Smash direct, King K. Rool has a bloodshot RED EYE, which is often caused by TIREDNESS. And in the E3 direct, behind him, there was a wooden sculpture very much resembling King K. Rool and right underneath it, there is a random barrel, a common item from the Donkey Kong games, which is what King K. Rool is from. -Assist Trophy not shown yet, but the Moon has been. And a lot of old Assist Trophies seem to be getting replaced from other characters from the same series to make that old Assist Trophy a character. -In King K. Rool’s trailer, showing the heroes against their villains, it’s Link VS Ganondorf. Link is Breath of the Wild and Ganondorf is Ocarina of Time. Which Young Link is also from. Why not have that Link face the Ganondorf of the same game? Maybe because they’re adding a villain from Young Link’s main 2 games (Ocarina of Time & Majora’s Mask), Skull Kid? -The item, Ramblin’ Evil Mushroom from Earthbound has the same ability as Skull Kid Assist Trophy in SSB4. Perhaps because Skull Kid is a fighter but they want that ability in the game still? -Skull Kid is the only Assist Trophy in SSB4 in which Sakurai said “Skull Kid is an Assist Trophy, I repeat, SKULL KID IS AN ASSIST TROPHY, NOT A NEW FIGHTER”, perhaps Skull Kid was actually planned for Ultimate years in advance. -Skull Kid has been requested since Brawl, highly requested. Isabelle -Assist Trophy missing -Animal Crossing Assist Trophy now is Kapp’n -One of the most requested Echo Fighters Dixie Kong -they seem to be adding characters to franchises people want more reps too (Metroid & Donkey Kong) -2nd most wanted Echo Fighter (from what I know) -She doesn’t a Jetpack but as shown by Chrom, her up B could be Donkey Kong’s (but instead of her hands, it’s her hair spinning her) -Diddy's jab has changed to not include his tail, Dixie Kong doesn’t have a tail, making a Dixie Kong Echo Fighter more realistic as a possbility. Shadow -Assist Trophy missing -Sonic the Hedgehog Assist Trophy is now Knuckles -THE most requested Echo Fighter -More Villains/Anti-Heroes get represented in this game -Knuckles can do Homing Attacks like Sonic which Knuckles doesn’t really do which kind of points to Shadow as a character -Chrom is a mix of Fire Emblem Characters, not just Roy, meaning Shadow doesn’t have too have all of Sonic’s attacks (he could have Mewtwo’s Up B, they could use Wario’s Motorcycle attack, and they could find an already existing Standard B/Down B and make it look more like Chaos Spear) -Richter is an Echo Fighter of the Castlevania character, Simon Belmont, showing that 3rd Party franchises can have more than one representative. Other likely possibilities Isaac (Golden Sun) -Assist Trophy not yet shown -Rathalos facing Link & Marth in a screenshot and positions very much match Golden Sun Chorus Kids/Karate Joe (Rhythm Heaven) -Data Mining Smash 4, it’s shown Chorus Kids got high in development for a playable character in Smash 4 -Donkey Kong’s sitting position in Rool’s trailer exactly matches Karate Joe’s stance in Rhythm Heaven, including starring at a TV and scratching their butts... Sceptile, Decidueye, or Incineroar (Pokémon) -New Pokémon in every entry of Smash series -Decidueye is the most popular final starter evolution in Sun & Moon (I’m pretty sure) -A credible leaker states that the Pokémon won’t be Decidueye, Incineroar is more of a fighter -Sceptile was the most popular Pokémon request until Sun & Moon, Sakurai seems to be focusing more on characters who have been requested for years Rayman -Ubisoft & Nintendo’s relationship is huge. Back in Smash 4, Rayman was just a trophy, now with the friendship, Ubisoft could let them use one of the most highly suggested 3rd party reps Banjo Kazooie -Even the creator wants them in, which is big Black Shadow (F-Zero) -People want more F-Zero reps -A big theme seems to be villains -Ganondorf is more of his own character rather than Falcondorf. Making room for Black Shadow Octoling -2018, the year Smash comes out, is the year of the Octoling -Octo Expansion of Splatoon 2 doing extremely well Ken (Street Fighter) -In the Street Fighter games, Ken is literally an echo of Ryu -It’s just right Category:Blog posts